bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the Third Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened during the third season, approximately August, 2009 to May, 2010. Timeline August 16, 2009 Sheldon sends notes to Beverly Hofstadter hre paper on quantum brain function Maternal Congruence 41. “The Electric can opener fluctuation” August 16, 2009 – return after 3 months at magnetic north pole August 17, 2009 – Sheldon runs away to Texas August 18, 2009 – Leonard, Raj & Howard travel to Texas, talk Sheldon into returning August 19, 2009 – Penny & Leonard finally hook up 42. "The Jiminy Conjecture" August 20, 2009 – Everyone discusses Leonard and Penny’s hookup last night, they catch a cricket August 21, 2009 – they meet Dr. Crawley & Leonard & Penny decide not to just stay friends August, 2009 – August 2010 Sheldon goes accidentally on booze cruise to Mexico Friendship Contraction September 22, 2009 – Leonard‘s mother and father divorce. 43. “The Gothowitz deviation” Monday October 5, 2009 - Sheldon tries operant conditioning on Penny, while Howard & Raj go to a Goth club, but don’t get tattoos 44. “The Pirate Solution” October 12, 2009 Raj is to be deported October 14, 2009 - interview with Laughlin and Millstone , Sheldon asks Raj to help with “string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilation” October 15, 2009 Raj accepts the job with Sheldon October 16, 2009 – Howard interrupts Leonard and Penny’s night together , Sheldon & Raj disagree Sunday, October 17, 2009 - Howard makes breakfast, Raj & Sheldon make up 45. “The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary” October 19, 2009 – after playing “mystic Warlords of Ka’ah” Howard invokes the girlfriend pact with Leonard October 20, 2009 – Howard reminds Leonard who asks Penny Saturday, October 24, 2009 – mystic warlords of ka’ah tournament. Howard and Bernadette’s first date 46. “The Cornhusker Vortex” October 31, 2009 – after kite fighting Leonard invited to Penny’s football party November 2, 2009 – after Monday night football, Sheldon teaches Leonard about football Saturday, November 7, 2009 – the football party 47. “The Guitarist Amplification” November 9, 2009 – discussion of Justin arriving November 10, 2009 – Penny and Leonard keep arguing November 11, 2009 – Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory, big fight between Penny and Leonard Sunday, November 15, 2009 – Justin arrives and sleeps on Leonard & Sheldon’s couch 48. “The Adhesive Duck Deficiency” Monday, November 16, 2009 Raj, Howard & Leonard watch meteors, Penny dislocates her shoulder, Sheldon gets a ticket 49. “The Vengeance Formulation” November 30, 2009 – Howard & Bernadette’s third date December 1, 2009 – Sheldon announces he will be on NPR ‘next week’ Thursday, December 10, 2009 – Sheldon asks Howard to review talking points Friday, December 11, 2009 Sheldon is on Science Friday, Howard’s bath where he fantasizes about Katie Sackhoff and later proposes to Bernadette December 12, 2009 – Sheldon’s revenge on Kripke 50. “The Gorilla Experiment” December 14, 2009 – Bernadette express interest in Leonard’s work December 15, 2009 – Penny asks Sheldon to teach her “a little physics”, Howard confronts Leonard December 16, 2009 – Sheldon teaches Penny a little physics December 17, 2009 – Howard & Bernadette square off in Leonard’s lab December 18, 2009 – a meal with everyone Bernadette’s grandmother dies Maternal Congruence 51. “The Maternal Congruence” December 21, 2009 – Sheldon complains about Christmas shows December 22, 2009 – Penny & Leonard decorate tree December 23, 2009 – Leonard’s mom arrives, goes out with Penny December 24, 2009 – she leaves 52. “The Psychic Vortex” January 11, 2010 – Howard & Bernadette double date with Leonard & Penny, who gets upset when Leonard mocks her belief in psychics , Raj and Sheldon go out meet Abby & Martha January 12, 2010 – Raj bribes Sheldon to go out again with the girls 53. “The Bozeman Reaction” January 18, 2010 – a break- in at Leonard and Sheldon’s apartment January 19, 2010 – Howard installs a security system January 20, 2010 – Sheldon leaves January 21, 2010 – Sheldon in Bozeman January 22, 2010 – Sheldon returns 54. “The Einstein Approximation” February 2, 2010 – Sheldon stuck on a problem, Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette go disco roller skating, Sheldon plays in ball pit February 3, 2010 – Sheldon goes in Penny’s apartment February 4, 2010 – Sheldon visits the employment office & works at the Cheesecake Factory 55. “The Large Hadron Collision” February 8, 2010 – Leonard tells of trip to Geneva February 9, 2010 – lunch at Cal Tech February 10, 2010 – Sheldon plots to go on the trip by playing on Penny’s sympathy February 14, 2010 - Leonard & Raj in Geneva 56. “The Excelsior Acquisition” March 1, 2010 – Sheldon learns he got a ticket & about Stan Lee comic book signing Thursday, March 4 , 2010 – comic book signing & Sheldon in court March 5, 2010 – Penny and Sheldon visit Stan Lee 57. “The Precious Fragmentation” March 8, 2010 – they buy a box of stuff find a ring March 9, 2010 – they learn what the ring is, Sheldon tries to steal March 10, 2010 – the contest to see who gets ring March 11, 2010 – Leonard mails the ring to Peter Jackson, Sheldon tries to steal 58. “The Pants Alternative” March 22, 2010 – Sheldon learns he won Chancellor’s science award, but must give a speech March 23, 2010 – intervention, Sheldon does yoga with Raj March 24, 2010 – Sheldon goes shopping with Penny and psychoanalysis with Leonard March 25, 2010- the banquet and speech March 26, 2010 – Sheldon has questions about last night 59. “The Wheaton Recurrence” April 12, 2009 – Leonard tells Penny “I love you” April 13, 2009 – bowling w/Wil Wheaton April 14, 2009 – Penny dumps Leonard months after “the Electric Can Opener Fluctuation” as per “the Decoupling Fluctuation April 15, 2009 – guys at the comic book store in female super hero outfits 60. “The Spaghetti Catalyst” May 3, 2010 – Sheldon eats with both Penny & the guys May 4, 2010 – Penny & Leonard talk in the laundry room Saturday, May 8, 2010 – Penny takes Sheldon to Disneyland 61. “The Plimpton Stimulation” May 10, 2010 – they learn of Elizabeth Plimpton’s arrival May 11, 2010 – Elizabeth Plimpton arrives and hooks up with Leonard May 12, 2010 – Penny confronts Leonard 62. “The Staircase Implementation” May 17, 2010 - Sheldon & Leonard fight 63. “The Lunar Excitation” May 25, 2010 – they point a laser at the Moon with Zack and Penny there May 26, 2010 – find Amy Farrah Fowler, Leonard talks to Leslie Winkle May 29, 2010 – Sheldon & Amy meet for first time April, 2010 to August, 2010 - Howard has his disastrous non-date with Emily Sweeney Relationship Diremption Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 3 Category:The Big Bang Theory